Five Years
by Noble-XI Bishop
Summary: A birthday gift for my friend. Five years, five long years have pasted and things have changed, but will the return of a blast from the past bring things back to normal? White Rose with little hints of Bumblebee


**This is a birthday gift to my friend, fellow author and the one who got me to begin writing: BladeofThePoet! Best known for Guardians of Altomare and The Jinchuriki and The Queen fanfictions, so I figured why not give him a fanfic in something he likes that I know about as well: RWBY.**

"Hey, bartender! Bring a round of your finest!" I heard someone call across the bar room. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bottle underneath the counter and a few shot glasses before setting them on a tray and filling each glass. Then carefully picking up the tray, I make my way out to the group who ordered it, avoiding the other people in the bar room, such as those too drunk to stand or those dancing to the booming music on the speakers. I got to the table, setting the tray down as the guy who call her over cheered with his mates, before pulling out a twenty out of his pocket. Then he suddenly pulls me into his lap, whispering into my ear "You wanna earn a couple extra bucks their, beauty?" I rolled my eyes again, but then begin to toy with him.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" I whisper back, hearing his friends cheering and edging him on.

"Oh I think you know what you mean, you little beauty," I felt his hand slide down to my ass and that was when I striked. Using my semblance, I managed to speed myself off his lap and pin him to the wall, all the while taking the cash he had taken out for the drinks and what he was going to use for his 'offer'. "Ow! what the hell?" I just smiled to myself.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that one, I'm a lesbian; and two, I'm spoken for." I smiled, though it was forced during the second half as I told a small lie. I let go off the guy as I begin to walk back to the counter, that's when I heard-

"Who are you?"

I turn back, giving a smirk. "Names' Rose. Ruby Rose." I smiled, walking back to the counter. "Mike! I'm taking my lunch break." I just heard a confirming grunt coming from Mike, a fellow bartender and the bars cook. I grab my small duffle bag sitting behind the counter and walk out the building, taking a deep breath of air not polluted by the stench of booze breath and greasy food. I look around the city of Vale, smiling at the site of busy people and cheering crowds, looking at the new environment the city has become. You see, I graduated five years ago from Beacon Academy and my team was at the top of the class, both combat wise and academically.

Our team, known to everyone in the school and the other kingdoms as Team RWBY (and yes, that got confusing sometimes), consisting of me as the leader of the team. Next we had my sister, the Blonde Brawler of Beacon, Yang Xiao Long. She was best known for her fiery semblance, but behind the scenes, she had such a caring heart for me and our teammates. Then we had our friend Blake Belladonna, our book loving Faunus. She was partnered with my sister during initiation and the two instantly grew an understanding for each other, something I never saw. However, about during our second year at Beacon, Yang and Blake brought up the fact that neither of them had a steady relationship. Yang had joked about them giving it a try, but Blake thought it actually was a good idea. They dated all the rest of their years at Beacon. They were recently married two years ago during the summer.

Lastly, our final member was my partner, someone who I had- I thought I had a deep connection with. The heiress of the Schnee dust company. Weiss. My smile faltered as the Ice Queen came into my mind as I walked over to a coffee shop for a quick snack and something to drink before going back to work. As she walked inside, the door chimed and I was greeted with a "Salutations friend Ruby!" I smiled as I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Penny, how've you been? Settled in okay?" I asked. My friend Penny, who was the first synthetic android built in Atlas with the ability to produce an aura, and recently moved away from the bustling major city and moved into a small apartment in Vale.

"Oh absolutely wonderful! Thank you for asking! Now what can I get for you today?" I smiled at the girl. _'Still hyper and friendly as always.'_

"Yeah, let me get a coffee, cream and five sugars; and a baker's dozen of your strawberry frosted cookies to go" I see Penny punch in the keys and and ring up the price. I pay the amount I owe and wait for my order. Penny comes back after about ten minutes with a coffee in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Here you go, friend Ruby. I hope you have a wonderful day!" I smile, waving at her as I left and began to have a small walk as I munch on my cookies. Try as I might to have a good time, I just can't. No matter what I do, I can't get the heiress off my mind. See, around the same time that Blake and Yang started dating, I had begun to realize that I had grown attached to Weiss more than I should have….I had fallen for her. During our last few years at the academy, I had shown Weiss how I felt for her and wanted to know if she had any feelings she held the same towards me. She did. Our third year was mainly calm, slowly making our way along in the relationship as to not rush things. We didn't do much things physical except for making out or the occasional second base, but during our fourth year, that was when Weiss needed to do the one thing she had feared the most: Confront her father, William Schnee.

I smiled, in spite of myself, remembering that scene as clear as crystal day….

 _FlashBack Time!_

 _Let's rewind five years. It's me and my teams' fourth year at Beacon. Blake and Yang's relationship was spoken for the moment it happened, while me and Weiss were just starting to get more physical with each other, but the reason Weiss was so hesitant with displaying affection was because she was afraid word would get back to her father, Will. Currently, i'm standing in an elevator in the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters in Atlas with Weiss nervously at my side. She kept balancing on her heels as she watched the neon number over the elevator doors continued to climb._

 _"Weiss, please try to calm down. It'll be alright."_

 _"Ruby, you don't know that!" I cringed slightly at the raised voice of my girlfriend, which she immediately notices and sighs, moving to stand next to me, her hand instantly grabbing mine. "Sorry, i'm just….I'm so nervous. My father is a very strict, very cruel man. I don't want anything to go wrong and-" I had to shut her up the only way I knew how, by pinning her to the wall of the elevator and pressing my lips firmly to hers. I could feel Weiss's gasp on my lips, but she then gave it, her arms going around my neck. I felt her beginning to play with my hair tips I normally dye red, but lately for Weiss, I've been surprising her now and then with white tips, which they are now. I pulled back just enough so our lips were apart but our breath was mingling and our foreheads were resting with each others._

 _"Weiss, nothing will go wrong. I am your girlfriend and nothing will ever change that. He may be your father, but you decide your own fate! Not your father, not Winter, not your family name. You. And if he tries to make you do anything….he'll have to deal with my sweetheart-ow!" I was cut off by a quick flick to my forehead from Weiss, who seemed to be giving me a glare._

 _"I'm your sweetheart, you dolt. Crescent Rose is your weapon." I giggled, enjoying how quick Weiss is to defend her title as my sweetheart._

 _"Say that again"_

 _"What? That you're a dolt?"_

 _"No, before that. While I may be a dolt, you're still my sweetheart." Oh seeing my Weissy's cheek turn red is so cute! I smiled as Weiss just stuttered to comprehend what I told her but before she could say anything, the elevator dinged, signalling their arrival to their destinated floor. Weiss quickly untangled herself from my arms, though I could tell it was reluctant. She straightened her combat skirt out, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and fixing her posture. As the doors opened, Weiss slowly stepped out of the elevator, me following suit right behind her we walked up to the receptionist._

 _The receptionist looked up, and her face instantly changed to a look that seemed to be a combination of surprise and confusion. "Oh! Miss Schnee! Um, how may I help you today?"_

 _"I'm here to see my father, he and I have something to discuss." Before the receptionist was even able to utter a response-_

 _"Father is currently in a meeting with one of his associates." I saw Weiss tense slightly before turning around. When I turned around with her, I saw why she had flinched because the person who answered her was her sister. Winter._

 _"Winter, how surprising to see you. I was unaware of you being here." I heard Weiss calmly speak out as her sister stepped towards us, the sounds of her own heels clicking along the floor. I made sure to stand close to Wiess, in case she needed assistance for anything, and as soon as I stepped closer to her, my hand was automatically entangled with hers, making me smile as I felt her squeeze my hand._

 _"Ah yes. Well, I was around and I had heard from Father that you were coming to Atlas and decided to stop by and to see you and to ask."_

 _"Ask what?"_

 _"Ask why Father seemed so frustrated lately and why he seemed it be so important that he was to speak with you." I could feel Weiss's hand tighten with mine as Winter said this._

 _"Is it that important for you to know?"_

 _"No. But I had thought that being sisters, we could tell each other anything about what was going on, correct?" Weiss sighed, hanging her head low, then turning to face me with the look in her eyes, saying 'help me'. But before I could even open my mouth, I heard-_

 _"Does it have to do with a possible relationship Father does not approve of?" My head, as well as Weiss's, instantly snapped up to look at her, then each other, then Winter again, only to see her with a slight smirk on her face._

 _"Um, I-i don't know what-"_

 _"Dear sister, do you not think I notice the little glances and looks you give to your leader and the ones she give you." Weiss didn't know what to say, and neither did I. "Plus, I may have walked past you two during one of your, 'study', sessions in the library." Weiss facepalms, knowing full well what her sister is referring to. "Do not worry Weiss, I am not like our father. Who you choose to spend your time with is your business." When she said this, she brought Weiss into a sisterly like hug, like the ones Yang gives me, except without the possibility of a broken vertebrae._

 _"Thank you." Weiss could only mutter those two simple words. Suddenly, the doors to the room in which Winter and Weiss's father were in opened, and the man their father was speaking too left rather quickly. "It seems we're up Ruby." Weiss said, grabbing my hand as we turn towards the door._

 _"Good luck to you both."_

 _"Thank you." We both say simetaniously to Winter, then we make our way inside…_

 _Flashback End_

"Oh shit!" I got so caught up in my memories, I nearly forgotten that it was time for me to get back to work. I quickly finished my now cold coffee and scarfed down the last of my cookies, then used my semblance to zip back to the bar. I burst through the bar doors just in time to hear.

"Rose! Where have you been? The game just started and people are starting to flood in!" She heard the cook, Mike, call to her from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mike! Got caught up in something." I shouted back, quickly tossing my bag under the counter again with my hood and Crescent Rose. Right as I straightened myself, I began to realize how crazy this is going to be…

 _ **Four Hours later….**_

"Rose, can you close up for me tonight when you leave? The kitchen has closed up and I'm going home." She heard Mike call to her.

"Yea, sure Mike, toss me the keys and I'll lock it up after I leave." The sound of jingling came towards me as I turned and reached up, grabbing the keys out of the air as they had been tossed to me. I say goodbye to Mike, then return to what I was doing. The game had ended about an hour ago and I've been busy using my semblance to clean up all the crap that fell on the floor, like peanut shells, used lottery tickets that obviously didn't win, along with several shards of glass as a fight or two had occurred during halftime. So after I cleaned all that up, gotten everybody their drinks, (and had to call the police to break up the fighting), Things have been rather quiet. The only ones in the bar are me and what seem to be a couple enjoying each others company.

However, the reason that I found this interesting to her was the fact that it was a lesbian relationship. The couple had walked in during the game and taken a booth in the corner of the bar. All the while, they were paying attention to the game but also seem to have been playing with each other, such as messing with each others hair, entering a poke war. But something that had upset me was that when the couple had shared a kiss, a couple of jarheads had shoved people out of the way and made it to their table, calling them 'sinners' and that 'God will never love you' and all that crap. I was about to jump in, but one of the girls stood up and socked the guy straight in the face, breaking his nose. She gave the other guys a look and they just held up their hands, turning their attention back to the game. The guy with the busted nose had left the bar, probably to see a doctor and the night had gone on with little to no more interruptions, save for that single fight.

I heard a chime, meaning somebody had walked into the establishment. I'm behind the counter, back turned to the table as I'm wiping glasses and putting them away. "Welcome to The Jackdaw. What will be your pleasure?" I say as I heard the new arrival sit at the counter.

"You should know what I like by now, dolt"

My breath caught in my throat as my hand slipped, the glass I was holding falling and shattering on the floor. I couldn't move, I could barely breath, _'No...it couldn't be her. Could it?'_ Slowly, I found the strength to turn around, and when I finally made my one-eighty, I gasped. "...Weiss?"

"Hey dolt."

 _Flashback_

 _The doors closed behind us, cutting us off from the reception room and leaving us in the office of what can be considered the most powerful man in all of Remnant. William Schnee seemed to stand at around 6'2", with snow white hair atop his head and stopping at the section where the neck and the shoulders meet. He was dressed in a tight white suit, with matching white dress pants, along with a pair of fancy black dress shoes. When he turned around to face us, I got a good look at his eyes….those burning red eyes seemed to burrow into me. His face seems to have shown that he has already prejudged me before even getting to know my name. I could see he was wearing a white dress shirt underneath his suit and sported a black tie that seemed to stand out amongst the rest of his clothing._

 _"Hello Father."_

 _"Weiss. Have you forgotten your manners by attending Beacon? Introduce us." I could hear Weiss take a deep breath before sighing._

 _"Ruby, this is my Father, WIlliam Schnee." I felt so small when Mr. Schnee came up to me and then walked back towards the windows he was staring out of. "And Father, this is Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY, my partner. And my girlfriend." That last comment seemed to have an effect on the man as we heard him take a deep inhale and a sharp exhale. Then he turned back around and moved over to the desk he had set up in the middle of the room, sitting down in his chair, with me and Weiss following suit._

 _"Weiss, you already know why I brought you here and what I am going to say. No, end this now."_

 _"No Father, I will not end this simply because you tell me too. I am my own person and I will make my own choices." After Weiss said this, I jumped because Will had slammed his fist down on the desk, causing me to jump in start._

 _"You are my daughter, the Heiress to this company and I will not let you slander this company name because of….this!" Did he just refer to me as a thing?! I was just about to stand up, but Weiss had beaten me to it._

 _"She, Father, is a person, not a thing in which you can put down, nor is she someone to be taken lightly. She is the women I love and if you wish for us to be done, then you will have to get past me!" She stood in front of me, her hands slammed down on the desk as she went eye level with her father….not really thinking of the fact that with me right behind her, I can see her panties clear as day._

'Brain, not right now!'

 _Her father stood from his desk, the scraping sound of the chair running roughly along the floor could be heard as he began to pace back and forth. "Weiss, you are the heir to this company, you have a duty to continue my line after my passing!"_

 _"I am not some...baby making machine for you, Father! I am a human being and I will be treated as such, dammit!" She shouted at her father, her hands beginning to shake as her father stopped in place. Then he slowly made his way over to where Weiss was standing, but what happened next was unexpected. Will had raised his hand, beginning the events of a back hand to which he was going to hit Weiss with. But what actually happened was me using my semblance to shove Will away from Weiss against a wall, making his slide down and sit on the floor. Right as he looked up, he was staring at the end of a barrel via my Crescent Rose. Weiss walked over to where I was standing and placed a hand on my shoulder, letting me know to stand down. I reluctantly flow up my sweetheart into the carrying mode and place her on my back clip. Weiss then kneeled down to look at her father in the eye._

 _"I am a person Father. I may be your daughter, and I may be the Heiress to Grandfathers company, but I will be damned before I let you tell me what to do again or try to lay a hand on me, or my girlfriend." Weiss stepped back, leaving enough room to let her father stand up._

 _"Are you sure about this, Weiss? You understand that by being in this relationship, you're be 'burned at the stake' by the media."_

 _"Yes Father, nothing is going to change my mind."_

 _Will sighed. "I still do not approve of this, but I will not stop you. Just please, find a way to carry on the Schnee legacy."_

 _"I already said I'm not a baby machine, Father. But I will do the company proud." I saw Will sigh again before sitting back down at the desk._

 _"Very well, daughter. You may leave, but I wish for a word with Miss….Rose, is it?" Weiss looks at me, concerned but I gave her a wink and nodded. Weiss nodded slightly before turning around and moving out into the reception area, leaving me alone with WIlliam. I turn to face him "Please sit, Miss Rose." I do as asked, surprised he actually used the word 'please'. "My daughter seems to be quite fond of you."_

 _"Um, yeah, well we've been together for a while." I mumble out, not sure what to say around my girlfriend's father._

 _"Believe me or not, I do care about my daughters' happiness, though I had always hoped she would find a nice man to settle down with." I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at his comment. "I do not favor this relationship of yours, but like I said earlier, I will not stop you from being with my daughter. I just ask that you make sure she is safe."_

 _"I already do, sir."_

 _"Good. That will be all." As he said this, I stood up and nodded, before turning around. "Oh, Miss Rose?" I turn back to face him. "Tell your father and uncle I would like to hear from them." This confused me for a moment but just nodded, before leaving through the door. I met the site of Weiss waiting by the elevator for me, but she had heard me walk out and turned to face me. I smiled, using my semblance to zip over to her side, instantly wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling her neck._

 _"Dolt!" She nearly shouted, startled by me as she tried to pry me off, but I was having none of it, just tightening my arms around her. The elevator dinged, opening its doors and Weiss pulls me inside, hitting the button to go to the floor level._

 _"Weiss, why the ru-mmph!" As soon as the doors had closed, Weiss had turned around and pinned me to the wall of the elevator with her lips, her hands grabbing mine. I felt her free hand move up to my hand, raking her fingers through the monochrome locks as I felt her lips pull back slightly, but her tongue gently stroking my bottom lip. I smiled, opening my mouth and relocking our lips back together. But before we could let things get too extreme in the elevator, Weiss pulls her lips and tongue back from me, but keeps her hand in my hair. "Wha..?" I didn't know what to say, my mind was trying to come down from the slight pleasure high I was beginning to get._

 _"That was for coming with me….and defending me from my father didn't hurt either." I couldn't help but giggle at her comment._

 _"So are you good?"_

 _"Yeah." She smiled, moving so that she was pressing herself to my side, resting her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm good."_

 _Flashback End_

"Hey dolt, you just gonna stare or are you gonna do something?" I can't say anything, i'm just stuttering out words, not able to make out words I need to say.

"But...H-how….W-where?"

Weiss sighed. "After the incident happened, They took me back to the hideout they had established out in Mistral. They had planned a whole public execution for me in the middle of Atlas, but they didn't account on my semblance being able to help me escape."

"But then….Where the hell have you been all these years!?" I shout at her, noticing the startle expression on the couple still in the bar.

"My father had learned of what happened and requested I return home to Atlas. He would not permit me access to a phone as to help hide me from those who wanted me dead. My fathers' men had found out who had sent those men to kidnapped me, about 6 months after the event, but…."

"But what?" I ask.

"My father died. After that, the majority of the company fell straight into my lap, but fearing people still were after me, the Board of Directors had decided to not announce it publicly yet. They actually decided to release the news in three days."

"But...that still leaves over three years!"

"I know, I wanted to contact you, I wanted to let Yang, let Blake, let You know I was alive. But again the fear for my life was still too great. I'm so sorry Ruby, I really wanted to let you know what had happened." I couldn't believe this. My girlfriend, the love of my fuckin life, who I believed was dead this whole time, was alive and now controlled the most powerful company in Remnant! I couldn't do it, I turned back around, facing all the bottles of drinks, not knowing what to do at the moment. I could hear the Heiress-, the CEO sigh. "Look, I can't make you forgive me….or love me again. I'm in town for a few days, but then I'll have to go back to Atlas for work again. This is a copy of my room key and the address I'm at." I hear her setting something down on the counter, along with the clang of something metal. "I love you Ruby. I always have, and I always will." And with that, I heard her turn around and walk away, the clicking of her heels evident now.

I couldn't see, I had tears welling up in my eyes. My knees were shaking and my legs were nearly going to give out. But before any of this, I heard someone behind me. "You know." I turned around to see the couple from the booth up at the counter, though looking like they're leaving. "Life is a weird thing, they give us the chance to find what we want. But it also has the ability to take it away. And their are those chances that, when life is kind, that they will return what they took." She had picked up the key and address, walking up to me and slipping it into my breast pocket, patting my shoulder. "If you really love her….then you won't hesitate." And with that, she had taken her leave, her girlfriend looping her arm around her and walking out the bar.

I didn't say anything. I just reached under the counter to reclip my sweetheart to my back and reattach my hood, grabbing my duffel and heading out. I shut off the lights, close the doors and lock them up. Then, using my semblance, I speed back to my little home, A small little apartment I have. its not far from work, and easy to keep clean since half the time I'm still out on hunts. I make it to my door, unlocking it and walking inside. The inside isn't much but its something, the kitchen and dining room are evident right as you walk into the room, with the living room right in the center. Down the right is a hallway with the bedroom at the end of the hall and a bathroom on the left. I toss my duffel onto the coffee table I have gotten after buying the apartment and plop myself down on the couch. I sigh, thinking about everything that just happened in the last few minutes. _'How could she do this too us, her own teammates! Her own girlfriend! And expected to come back after five fucking years and expect everything to go back to normal!'_ I scream verbally now, tossing my hood off and without thinking, grabbing my Sweetheart from my back, activating her and swiping at the wall in front of me. Though with my hindsight of me normally doing this in frustration, I had outfitted the walls with a metal alloy to prevent the destruction of it.

"Gahhhhhh!" I slam my fists on the floor, screaming in range, but then realize that the address note had fluttered out of my pocket, landing in front of me, along with the key to Weiss's room. I looked at the note, picking it up slowly and with shaking hands. "Oh….who am I kidding…," Is all I say before reattaching Crescent Rose to my back again, pocketing the note and key before bolting out my apartment.

 _Flashback_

 _We had reached the bottom floor, Weiss still hasn't let go of my arm, but I'm not complaining in the slightest. The elevator doors had opened and we walked out, then made our way through the lobby and out through the revolving doors. And no, I did not spend five minutes spinning around it with my semblance!...It was four minutes. Anyways, we had decided that since we still had time before our Airship ride back to Vale was due to depart, We agreed to simply walk around for a bit as I have never been to Atlas and wanted to see the sights. We went to see the first CCT, explored several little shops around the Schnee Dust headquarters. Weiss even agreed to take me to the local weapon store they had! Which, in turn, resulted in me buying several new ammo rounds for my sweetheart, including ones that explode into several small explosive shards. Oh I'm so excited to use them!_

 _When we checked the time, we saw we only had three minutes to catch our ride. "Oh Ruby, we're going to miss it!" Weiss scolded me, but gave me a confused look at the smirk I was giving on my face. "Ruby?" My smirk doesn't change I pull my hood up and quickly pick Weiss up in my arms bridal-style. "You dolt! Don't you-" I couldn't hear the rest of her hollow threat as I used my semblance to zip us through the city in a flurry of rose petals to the airship station to catch our ride. I zipped past the attendant, who was taking the tickets, passing ours right into her hands and zipping onto the Airship just as the doors had closed and we tumbled into our seats. I laugh as Weiss stumbled up to her feet after I let her down, before scolding me. "You dunce! What were you thinking!" My laughter quiets down to a chuckle, but I can clearly see Weiss was upset. But instead of hanging my head like I normally do, I grab her hand and yank her down to me, causing a small yelp from the heiress as she landed in my lap._

 _"I'm sorry Weiss, I just didn't want to miss our flight. Forgive me?" I look at her, giving her my puppy eyes that I know she can't resist. After a few seconds of my stare, Weiss sighs and just grumbles, though makes no attempt to get off my lap and instead lays her head on my shoulder._

 _"Dolt."_

 _"But?" I asked, smiling._

 _Weiss rolled her eyes, kissing my cheek "But you're my dolt." She said with a smile, nuzzling into my arms, loving the physical affection I give her that she never received as a child._

 _Flashback End_

I zipped through the empty streets of Vale, the streetlights shining my way through the now foggy and suddenly rainy night. As soon as I had bolted out of my home, it began to pour down like crazy! But I'm thankful for having my hood, otherwise I would not be able to see where I am going. I fly by several stores and alleys, a trail of rose petals fluttering behind me in each direction I go until I finally reach my destination. It was a standard hotel, nothing to fancy but it wasn't anything run down either. I walked inside, pulling my hood back as I see several things in the lobby, like people chatting around a fireplace, a few men in suits standing around and talking to each other, probably about a business deal. I saw a small arcade through a glass door, which also lead to a pool, where I saw several young kids swimming and playing around in. I smiled as I made my way up to the front desk and waited for the man behind the desk to finish what he was doing before helping me.

"Hello, ma'am. And what service might we help you with on this evening?" He had a weird accent to his speech, almost like that of Batman's butler Alfred, but that's not important now.

"I'm here to see a friend of mine. She gave me a copy of her key, I would like to know what room she is in."

"Oh of course, darling. I just need a name." He says, sitting down at his computer again, ready to search.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Okay, Weiss Schnee-" He stopped typing halfway through his speech, his fingers hovering over the keys as he turned to look at me.

"Um, is something wrong?"

He cleared his throat before turning to face me. "Um, you wouldn't by chance be a Miss Rose, would you?" This caught my attention, looking curiously at the man.

"I am. Why?"

"It is just that Ms. Schnee had returned a while ago, claiming to us that a Miss Rose would be showing up later on." This was surprising. _'She figured I was already coming here? Well, this gives me a chance for some fun._

"Is that so? Say, you think you could help me with something I have in mind?"

"Depending on your thought, Miss." I lean in, whispering into his ear and when I finished, he was chuckling to himself. "That can be arranged, Miss Rose." He then picked up a phone, dialing up the kitchen. "Hello, Chef Grif? Yes, this is Richard Simmons with the front desk. I need a tray of strawberry and chocolate chip cookies, a bottle of Peppermint Schnapps with two glasses and I need you to send it to the front desk before sending it off to the desired location. Yes. Okay, yes I know. Well, if you can't bring it yourself, then send that Wash lad of yours, or maybe Miss Carolina. Ok. Ok, then send Mr. Donut. Thank you." The man, now known as Simmons, hung up the phone. "The chef is sending someone to help you." I nodded and thanked the man and not ten minutes had gone by, a young man showed up.

"Double O Donut at your service, ma'am!" The boy said with a bow. I smiled at him, explaining the plan and he laughed. "Alright, this is gonna be awe-some! Let's play!" He says, holding up the cloth that is resting on the cart he was holding the items. I climb under the card, the cloth was dropped and we were off. I felt the cart shake and rattle, the squeaking of the wheels were what I heard as we blasted along the halls before stopping. "We have to go up to the top floor, ma'am." I stuck out my hand in a thumbs up, he laughed, opening the elevator and wheeling me in, then closing the doors and off we went again. As soon as the elevator had stopped and doors reopened, Donut started rolling the cart once more, as fast as he could without messing up any of the treats on the cart until I heard him stop, then I heard knocking, signaling we have arrived.

"Room Service!" He shouted cheerily. The door had opened.

"I didn't order anything."

"Its on the house, Miss Schnee." Donut replied.

"Oh. Um, thank you. Oh, has a Miss Rose showed up yet?" I heard Weiss ask.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I have not heard anything." I heard Donut continue to play the game, making me smile.

"Oh. Alright then, thank you." I felt Weiss grab the cart and haul it in, evidence of her struggling to was clear by hearing her grunt and groan, trying to pull it in. I heard the door close and the cart stop moving, then I heard the dish cover be removed "Strawberry cookies? Chocolate chip? What the-Peppermint Schnapps? No one knows I like this kind. Nobody except…." At this point, I had decided to end her torment and, using my semblance, I zipped out of the cart, zipping to shut the light off and then over to the window. "What the hell?" I heard Weiss say as she stumbled to turn the light back on and when she did, she looked up and gasped when she saw me. "Ruby?"

"Well, who else knows you love that Schnapps, princess?" I smiled, walking up to her as I use my old petname for her. She begins to stutter, not knowing what to say until I'm face to face with her. "I believe the appropriate words right now are 'I'm sorry'" I chuckled as Weiss regained her composure as my hand went up, cupping her cheek.

"You're such a dunce" She gives a half glare, but she can't deny what she really means after she leans into my tocuh.

"But?"

"But you-" She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her until our foreheads are touching. "-You are _MY_ dunce." With that last word, our distance was closed and our lips met after so many years. I've missed this, I missed her taste, her feel, her touch-I've missed her. Oh how I missed her….

"Weiss…" I mutter against her lips as I felt her begin to push me backwards towards the bed until the back of knees connected with it, then gravity took its place as we collapsed onto the mattress with the Ice Queen on top of me.

"Shush, Ruby. I haven't had any contact for five years. Please?" To hear Weiss beg for the missed contact we had with each other, it made my heart swell with excitement. I smile up to her, cupping her cheek softly before pulling our lips back enough to speak.

"For you, my princess? Always." And with that said, my lips had found hers again. It was like clockwork, our hands moving with each others rythyms, knowing exactly where to go and what to do. _'Just like old time'_ I thought to myself, my lips beginning to trail down from Weiss's lips, slowly making my way down to her delicate neck. I could hear Weiss moan softly as I started nibbling her delicate skin, loving the way she squirmed under my control. My hands begin to creep up along the heiress's sides, slowly taking her jacket and sliding it off her with assistance. Weiss then stood up, making me whimper from the missing contact but smiled when I saw her kick off her heels and under her dress pants, slowly sliding them down her pale, thin legs. Once then hit the floor and gathers with the rest of her clothing, it left her only in her white with blue panties and her undershirt.

"Well, dolt, am I gonna be the only one undressed?" She says this, getting my attention back as I stand up off the bed, though I decide to play with her a little. I kicked off my combat boots but then made my way to the other side of the bed, slowly sliding my jacket sleeves off one at a time, never breaking eye contact with the heiress. Once my jacket fell to the ground, I gave her that little smirk that I've seen Yang use a million times on Blake, and that I've used countless times on Weiss, before sliding my hands down my sides, slipping off my hood and running my hands down to my waist. My hands then begin to undo my combat skirt, slowly toying with the fabric until it fluttered to the ground with a light poofing sound, leaving my legs exposed and me in a pair of black with red panties, my corrset around my midsection and my black under shirt. I slowly bring my hands up to the laces holding my corrset together, undoing each line slower and slower, enjoying the sight of Weiss's eyes following my every move.

After undoing the final lace, I let the garment fall, leaving my midsection exposed, I slowly crawled onto the bed, sitting in the middle on my knees before beckoning Weiss towards me with my finger, giving her a wink. Weiss slowly walked towards me, climbing onto the bed and as soon as she did, our lips met once more in a heated passion. My hands were already where they needed to be, sliding down her back down to her rear, causing her to give a quick gasp, but that allowed me to snake my tongue into her mouth, making her moan. Weiss pushes me onto my back, straddling my hips as she begins to take her dominant spot, making me smiled. _'I love it when you get dominant.'_ I thought to myself, giving her ass a quick spank before moaning myself as I felt the heiress nip on my ear. "You are mine, Ruby Rose." She whispers into my ear as she moves down to my neck and begins to nibble on my neck, making me squirm under her and gasp out her name.

My hands ran along the heiress's back, going down until I reach the hem of her shirt and begin to pull it off. Weiss pulled back enough for her shirt to come over her shoulders and over her head, letting her hair fall free as I tossed the shirt away. When my eyes looked back up at Weiss, I could see she was still sporting the same bra I had gotten her for her birthday; A white base bra with my emblem on each cup in red. "You still have that?" I question, though all I get in response is a grumble, along with the returning pleasure of the nibbling on my neck. My right hand had slide down to Weiss's midsection, slowly sliding up until I reached the underside of her breast, making her breath hitch as my left hand now undid the clip on her back, forcing her bra to fall off of her and land on me, her breasts free from the needless clothing. I smiled, rolling us over so that I'm on top now, causing Weiss to grunt from the movement. "You've always been my princess, Weiss. Let me do my job." I peck her nose, smiling to her as I begin trailing my lips down. Weiss began to squirm under me when I reached her breasts, I smiled to myself as I softly pecked her left breast, then her right, but letting my lips linger longer. I begin peppering her mounds softly, earning more gentle moans from the heiress's lips as I slowly drag my tongue along her skin, flicking her right nipple before gently nipping the bud.

Weiss gasped at feeling my teeth against her perky nip, but she made no attempt to remove me from her breast, not that I'm complaining. I continued suckling on her tit for a few minutes, enjoying the soft mews of pleasure escaping from the heiress's lips, even more so when I switched to her left nipple and did the same thing. Eventually I decided to end her torment and began kissing down her slender body, nipping her delicate skin until I found myself nestled in between her slender, pale thighs. I smiled as I saw the damp spot on Weiss's panties, making me lick my lips with anticipation as I softly begin kissing her thighs as my hands reach up and begin to pull down the unnecessary piece of clothing. I move my head enough for me to pull the fabric down her legs. I then proceeded to kiss up her legs, inching ever closer to the ultimate goal. "Rubyyy…." I heard the heiress whine out.

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing me already!"

I couldn't help but smile as I looked up to her, "As you wish, princess." With that said, I ended her torment and dove my tongue in. Weiss nearly screamed if not for her own hand muffling her sound as I proceeded to drag my tongue across her dripping slit, smiling to myself as I feel the heiress's hands move down and snake themselves in my hair, locking me in place. I flicked her little nub, causing her to squirm even more as I then brought it between my teeth, gently nibbling it as I brought my hand up and slide three fingers inside her.

"Oh! Oh Ruby, don't stop!" I smiled, missing the sound of my name escaping the heiress's lips after all these years as I dug my fingers deeper inside her, beginning to gently chew the little nub, sending the heiress into another fit of squirms and moans. I smiled, knowing that the heiress must be reaching her limit soon, so I slowly begin to insert a fourth finger, making the heiress squirm harder and with one final nip of her clit, I felt her whole body stiffen, followed by hearing a loud "RUBY!", lastly I felt her nector leave her, along with the gentle panting of the heiress. I lap up what I can before slowly crawling my way up to her, turning her head and pressing our lips together, sliding my tongue into mingle with hers. When I pulled away, a string of saliva connected our lips until it broke and I was left looking into the glazed over look of the blue eyes I've loved for many year. But when I reached out to pull her in, I was pushed onto my back, with the heiress once again straddling my hips, then she leaned in close and whispers "You think I'm the only one getting treatment?" She says with a nip of my ear. I shuddered under her as I felt her lips began trailing down my neck, stopping to nibble on my collarbone before continuing down.

I couldn't supress the gasp that escaped my lips when I felt Weiss latch on to my nipple. "Oh….Weisss" I moaned her name as I felt her teeth chew on my perky nip. My breathing was starting to get ragged as I felt Weiss now switch to my other nipple, latching on the same way. " _Weisss_ ….."

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing me!"

I could see her smirk right now, knowing this was payback for my teasing. "Of course...dolt." I smiled but then gasped once more when I felt Weiss slip down to between my thighs, her fingers ghosting across my clothed-correction, my _Damp_ clothed slit. Weiss slid her fingers under the sides of my panties, slowly pulling them down my legs. My legs tensed as the cover over my slit was removed and the air brushed with it, but I nearly shrieked when I felt Weiss drag her tongue across me. I shivered, feeling Weiss continuing to lap against my wetness, her fingers ghosting over my thighs.

"Oh Weiss…."

I felt her take my clit in between her teeth, as her fingers slide along my skin to the center, slowly inserting two of her fingers, making my body go riged. I began to squirm, feeling Weiss chew on my clit lightly as her fingers gently toyed with my slit. When I felt a third finger slide inside of me, I groan. "Weiss! Ugh, ohhh….I'm close." As if on cue, Weiss sped up her fingers and nibbled just hard enough to send more pleasure jolts through my body. I was so high up on a mountain, the feeling boiling up in my core, before I began falling down, and I fell hard. "WEISS!" I screamed, feeling my climax take over my body. Soon, my pleasure high climbed down, my breathing was ragged once more as I felt Weiss climb up till she was face to face with me, then softly pressed her lips to mine, exchanging our tastes to each other. My hand leapt up into her hair, raking my fingers through it as I deepened our kiss, my other hand snaking around her thin waist.

Eventually, Weiss broke the lip-lock with me, pulling back so she can look me in the eye. "I've missed you Ruby, more times than I can count." I smiled and softly pressed my lips to her forehead.

"And I've never stopped loving you, princess." With that said, Weiss slid down to my side, turning so that her back is to me, making my eyes roll. _'Just like old times, indeed.'_ I thought to myself as I rolled over to wrap my arms around the Schnee; One arm around her waist while the other gently wraps around her neck, pulling her close. Weiss pulled the blanket over us and, reaching out to the nightstand, clicked off the lights. "Goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Ruby….Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I kissed her ear.

"I know."

 _Flashback_

 _The elevator dinged, signalling our arrival to the bottom floor and as the doors opened, Weiss removed her head from my shoulder, but kept her hand entangled with mine. We made our way out of the metal box, making our way out of the lobby and into the bustling city of Atlas, where everyone was in a hurry and nobody seemed to pay attention to others around them. Just as we made our way a few more feet from the Schnee Dust building, i stopped. "Weiss, kiss me."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"You kept telling me the reason you didn't want to display public affection was in fear of your father hearing. Well, now he knows, and there should be no reason for you to-mmph!" I was silenced by the feeling of the heiress's lips being pressed against mine. I felt her hand managed to snake itself into my monochrome hair while her other wrapped around my midsection while my arms wrapped around her waist. But before Weiss allowed me to deepen the kiss, she pulled back._

 _"Satisfied, dolt?" I was at a loss for words at the moment, unable to utter anything, but my mind gather itself again once I noticed that several people had their attention at us. I heard their gossip between each other, along with the words 'Relationship', 'Dyke' and Weiss had to hold me back when she heard someone call her a 'carpet muncher', nearly causing me to pummel that person to the ground. Weiss began dragging me away from the people as we began to make our way back to the airship dock to get our ride. After pulling me for what felt like an hour, we managed to make it to where our vessel would be, surprisingly it was an airship all to ourselves that Weiss's father had paid for the round trip. We made our way to a couple seats and sat down, just as the pilot went on the P.A. system and announced the takeoff. As the airship took off and soared into the sky back towards Beacon, I felt Weiss adjust herself and lay her head on my thigh while letting out a large sigh._

 _"Weiss? You alright?"_

 _"I….I'm not sure, Ruby. I mean, I'm glad we got this out of the way and that my father won't try to separate us, but what he says is true. The media is going to eat this up, they're going to roast me live on international television! I don't know what to do, how am I gonna-" I silenced her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look up at me, and as her eyes locked with mine, she went quiet._

 _"Weiss, I don't care what the media says, they're just sleezy people looking for gossip to make a quick buck off of. You're stronger than what they'll try to do to bring you down to their level and I know that me and Yang and Blake all have your back for everything that may happen." Weiss simply stared back at me, seeing the determination I hoped I held tight in my eyes. Then Weiss leaned up to me, softly kissing my lips before laying back on my thigh._

 _"Thank you, Ruby. How did I get lucky to be with you?" I chuckled._

 _"You yelled at me outside Beacon in the courtyard" Weiss just gave me a half-hearted glare._

 _"After you stumbled over my dust crates." I stare back at her, unable to keep a straight face as I begin to giggle. Soon Weiss followed suit, giggling with me, then our fits of giggling turned into laughter. My laughter died down first, Weiss soon following behind me as she just smiled at me. I slowly stroked her snow white hair as I laid back against the wall. Unknown to me, Weiss fell asleep on my lap and I had followed suit, my eyes closing as sleep took over…._

 _ **Three hours later:**_

 _I was roughly awoken from my slumber by being tossed from my seat across the airship, htting the other side of the wall. "OW! What happened?" My answer was a loud explosion that was coming from an impact to the side of the ship. I looked around and found Weiss's body slump over near the door. I scrambled over to her "Weiss? Weiss, are you okay!" I shout, trying to get my girlfriend to respond. I roll her over, noticing her scar had been reopened and blood was running down her face. I shook her a few times before finally taking a sigh of relief when I saw her stir and open her eyes._

 _"Ruby? What….what happened?"_

 _"I don't know. I think we're under attack, the airship is-" I was cut off by another loud explosion, followed by the alarm siren going off on the P.A. system, warning all passengers of an iminante crash and to brace. I acted quickly, grabbing Weiss in her still half-dazed form and, using my semblance, managed to secure her into a seat, strapping her tightly in. Right as I was about to get to mine, one final explosion went off, a side of the wall was blown off and I could see the sky fly by us as we plummeted faster and faster. Then the impact. I felt the bottom of the ship hit the earth with force as I was tossed through the ship hard enough to blast through the cockpit doors, crash through the windshield and fly out, impacting into the earthy dirt as the airship slid across the ground, chunks of metal flying everywhere. I slowly managed to stumble to my feet and took a couple steps towards the airship before seeing something flash by my field of vision, impacting the wreckage and causing a massive explosion. "WEISS!" I screamed, taking off into a sprint towards the wreckage._

 _Only, I didn't get very far. Something hit me behind the head, knocking me to the ground. I reached for my scythe, only to feel something, or someone, kick it away from me. "She's in the wreckage sir." I heard someone spoke above me. I managed to tilt my head up to see the culprits of the attack. White Fang._

 _"Is she still alive?"_

 _"Barely sir, the rocket really shook her up, but she's breathing."_

 _"Good, then we'll bring her to the boss. I'm sure he and the lieutenant will love to do this personally." One of the goons spoke as I managed to squint and see one of the burly men toss shards of metal to the side, revealing her. My snow angel, alive but injured. The man ripped the straps off and picked her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. I tried to stand, I tried to get up, but right as I got to my knees._

 _"AARGH!" I felt a sharp, stinging pain course through my lower left leg. I looked behind me and saw a sword piercing through my leg and pinning me to the ground. I looked up to see the one who did the deed._

 _"Now, we don't want you running off now, do we?" He said with such confidence as he and his lackies then turned tail and walked away. I couldn't move, I could barely stay awake do to the burning pain coursing through my body. My hands were shaking but I managed to somehow fish out my scroll, as well as enter my passcode in and bring up my contacts, clicking on my sisters number. It rang, and it rang, and it rang! Finally, I heard-_

 _"Hellooo~" The sweet voice of my sister filled my ears. "What's up sis, how did it go?" I couldn't say anything, instead I propped the scroll up against rubble and pressed the video button. The video was connect and when I saw Yangs happy face, all I could say was…._

 _"...Help." After that, my head hit the ground. All I could hear after that was a blood curdling scream from my sister, followed by her repeatedly asking where I am, am I okay and what happened. But I couldn't answer her, the pain was too much and I finally clocked out._

 _ **Two days later:**_

 __'Ugh, what is that beeping? Why is it so bright' _Was my only thought as my eyes slowly opened, only to close once more by the bright shine in my eyes. I raised my hand to cover my face, only to feel something on my hand. I open my right eye and see that I have an I.V. tube in my wrist. Then a sudden surge of random pain, jolted me upright, making me shout in pain as I then reached down to my left leg, only to feel something rock hard. I moved the blanket covering me to reveal my lower left leg is entirely covered in a cast. I was confused, but then I heard a door open, followed by the sound of a gasp and quick heavy foot stomps coming my way. I turn towards the direction and see-_

 _"RUBY!" A big wave of golden hair suddenly covered me as I'm pulled into my sister's bear hug grip._

 _"Yang….can't….breath…." Quickly, I'm released as I feel my bed being adjusted into a sitting position by Blake, who seems very tired but very happy. "Thanks. What happened? Where am I?"_

 _"You're in the hospital, little red." Blake answered me, though it still begs the question as to what happened. "You were on your way back from Atlas when…."_

 _"When the White Fang attacked the airship." Yang finished her girlfriends sentence, knowing she couldn't. "They fired salvo after salvo of shots before bringing down the ship." The White Fang? Yeah, it all starting to come back. I was in Atlas, me and Weiss had a….Wait….Weiss? My face went into shock as the memories hit me like a wall of bricks. The crash, the explosion, the sword in my leg, and….they…._

 _"They took Weiss…." I muttered. Yang only nodded as my gaze fell to where my leg is, seeing the dull white casting over my injured body. My eyes began to sting and I noticed that I had tears welling up in my eyes, soon the water works took over as I began to sob violently, shuddering as Yang pulled me into her arms as I cried into her golden mane. Blake came up and pulled both of us into a small group hug as I just cried._

 _"We'll find her Ruby." I heard Blake muttered, but my heart simply couldn't take the thought of what is to happen to my princess, and so I sobbed into my sisters shoulder, unable to accept what has happened. I remember later Yang told me that I kept muttering_ 'Bring her back, take me instead' _over and over again, just wanting the pain to finally end. And it did. After six months of no news on her whereabouts, nothing about a ransom, or an execution. Nothing. Graduation came and went, we managed to make it through and become Huntresses and though Yang and Blake tried, they couldn't do anything to help me accept what happened and move me on from the depressed state I fell into…._

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

 _ **(P.O.V. change: Weiss Schnee)**_

'Where?...Where am I?' _Was the only thought plaguing my mind as I regained conciousness. I stirred, trying to stand but found myself unable to move my limbs in any direction. I bring my head up, cringing as the cracking and stiffness coming from my bones indicated I was like this for a while. I look around, trying to see where I am, but besides the glow from the moon shining through whatever little cracks there are in this building I'm in, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, everything became clear. No, literally, something, or someone, had flicked on the lights in this facility, causing me instantly shut my eyes from the blinding light._

 _"Hey boss! She's awake!" I heard someone call out, making my slowly creak my eyes open to try and see. Several men had their backs to me but what drew to me was what they had on their backs. Their logo….I'd recognize it anywhere._

 _"The White Fang." I mutter, apparantly they heard me and the guy they had called to began walking towards me. I saw him and I remembered him, he was the Lieutanant from the train during the Breach. He got face to face with me, before grabbing my hair and yanking back, forcing me to yell in pain._

 _"Good to see you're still alive. Well, for now anyway." With my head forced up, I got to see why my arm movements were restricted. Around both of my wrists were cuffs and to those, chains extended from them to the ceiling, keeping my upper body suspended in the air. The Lieutanant let go of my hair, letting my head drop, as well as letting me see that I'm on my knees and my shins are held to the floor with metal clamps. "Oh you'll provide quite the example."_

 _"For what? You going to hold me for ransom? Force my father to free the rest of your 'people'?" The way I said people, it sounded like the old me, the way I was before Blake showed me differently, but right now, I had to be Ice Queen._

 _"Oh no. nononono. You seem to misunderstand this role here, Ms. Schnee. This-" He gestures to all of me and my prediciment. "This is not for a ransom."_

 _"Then what?" I asked, already knowing, and fearing, the answer._

 _"Simple. This is your execution." He spoke without hesitation before leaning closer to my face. "You see, you will be the symbol that The White Fang can get to anyone, anywhere, anyhow. Your Execution with be recorded, sent to your father, as well as your head of course, before we show the whole world what we are capable of." He then reached up and cupped my cheek, instantly making me try to pull away from it. "Oh. You still got some fight left in you, huh? Well, after the next few nights, I don't think you will." I looked up at him._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Oh, because until the day of your execution, we can't just have you around her and not be of use to us. You see, my men grow restless after several and long missions, and well, as you can see-" He gestures to his men. "We do not have many females in our group. I think you see where I'm going now, right?" He laughed at me as my eyes widened with fear. "Yes, little Princess. Until the time comes for your head to be sent to your father, you'll be supplying services in another way….head, body and all." He laughed again, before striking my cheek, causing my head to turn in response. He then stood up. "Lads, fret not. This young lady is now giving her services to all, whether she wants to or not." As he began walking down to leave his men to do as they wished, someone stopped him. "What?" The man pointed, the Lieutenant turned around at me….and probably wished he hadn't._

 _"You think me that easy to simply capture? That you can use me as your mens fucktoy while planning my death? Not happening." With that said, I closed my eyes and focused on my semblance, using every skill and every technique I had learned from Atlas and from Beacon. Soon, three white glyphs appeared around me, while two more appeared around my upper chains and one down by my legs, but the last three were red instead of white. Then, the red ones detonated, causing the chains to snap and the clamps to explode, propelling me forward and off the setup I was on. As I stood back up, I saw the Lieutenant with his chainsaw sword, while all his men had their rifles out._

 _"You really believe that you can defeat us all? Alone?" I smirked, lowering my head to avoid him seeing my eyes. Suddenly the three glyphs from before shined brighter than ever before disappearing and in their places was just what I needed. I had perfected my summoning powers of my semblance and managed to conjure up just what I needed._

 _"I'm never alone." I spoke, turning my head side to side, seeing the fruits of my work. Standing beside me was my team, my friends….my family, all in white and blue. The summoned Yang stood to my left, taking her fighting stance; Blake stood behind me, unsheathing Gambol Shroud and grabbing the sheath in her other hand. And on my right….I sighed as I looked at the summon version of my precious reaper, activating her scythe and turning to face me, and smiles. I turn back to the White Fang, tilting back up to give them a smirk. "So long as I have my family by my side, I'm never alone." I used a glyph to launch Myrtenaster towards me and as soon as I felt that familiar hilt in my fingers, me and my team charged…._

 _ **(P.O.V. Change: Ruby Rose)**_

 _Flashback ends_

 **The next day:**

The sun began shining through the curtains, hitting me in the face. I grumble, wanting to turn over to hide from the sun, but this wasn't possible due to the fact I had a sleeping CEO in my arms. I'm not complaining though, quite the opposite, as when the memories of last night flash through my eyes, a smile grew more and more on my face as I gazed down at the sleeping Princess. I finally had her back, after all these years, I hads my princess back. I smiled as I slowly began raking my fingers through her snowy white hair, cuaisng her to still and cling closer to me, making me smile. Figuring that there is no chance of falling back to sleep, nor is there the possibility of me moving before Weiss wakes up, I just decided to lay here, stroking her soft hair. However, it was short lived as about ten or fifteen minutes went by and I looked down to see the sleepy Heiress look up at me through her loose hair. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

She grumbled, snuggling closer to me. "Not morning, no waking." She muttered something else I couldn't hear clearly, but I swore it sounded like she said _'Need Ruby hugs'_ , I just smiled and did it anyway, wrapping my arms around her slender body and holding her close. Weiss pulled herself closer to me, not wanting to leave the peaceful dream she must be having. We laid here for probably another hour or two, but I knew we had to get up eventually.

"Weiss." I whispered to her, shaking her softly. "Come on, princess. It's time to get up." I feel her stir and, after a groan, the sleeping girl rose into a sitting position on my lap, her hair a tangled mess and her naked body shining in the sunlight. I giggled, placing my hands on her hips as Weiss started to gain her senses from her sleepy mind.

"What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock, babe. As much as I love sitting in bed with you all day, we really should be getting up." Weiss rolled her eyes, but then leaned back down, pecking my lips with hers.

"Fine. Breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Weiss climbed off me slowly as I turned to lay on my side, simply watching the heiress get dressed. Weiss slipped on her undergarments before turning to face me as she smiled and pulled up a skirt she had from her suitcase, followed by a white undershirt and her bolero.

"Well? Are you getting up?" I roll my eyes, and in the blink of an eye, using my semblance I zipped around the room and was already clothed. Weiss just rolled her eyes "Still a dolt after all this time." I just chuckled.

"But…"

Weiss smiled. "But you're my dolt. Again." I smiled, kissing her cheek before zipping into the bathroom to freshen herself up. Then something occured to me.

"Weiss? You seen my hood?" Before she answered, I popped my head out of the bathroom and what I saw made me smile even brighter. "Weiss…."

"Uhh…."

"Are you wearing my hood?" The heiress said nothing, simply pulling my red hood over her head and hiding her blushing face. I could help but smile, "You look adorable!"

"Shut up, you dolt! I just….I missed your scent is all." Curious, I walk over and smell my hood.

"Ugh, roses! Everytime!" Weiss said nothing, just looping her arms around me.

"I missed you, Ruby." I smiled, turning around to hold her close to me.

"I missed you too Weiss." I softly pressed my lips to hers, snaking my hands down to her rear as her fingers raked through my hair. Then, well, one thing lead to another and we soon found ourselves in the same situation last night….Wow, house keeping is going to hate us. But all in all, I don't care. Because after five long years, I have her back. I have my princess back…. _'And I'm not letting her go….'_

 _Flashforward_

 _A knock came to my door "Mom!" I smiled as I stepped up from my desk, looking at my story._

 _"Yes Monty?"_

 _"Mom told me to tell you to come down for dinner! Me, Crystall and Xaver are already at the table." I clicked 'save' on my story, closing the application on my computer and shutting it down._

 _"I'll be right there sweetie. Tell Mommy I'm on my way." I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps running down the stairs as I stood near the door, looking at a picture resting on a table next to it. I smiled, it was our wedding photo. I was dressed in a glorious ruby-red dress while my wife had a special made snow white dress. My sister stood beside my wife, dressed in a tight yellow dress, hugging her curves while my sister-in-law stood on my side in a black and purple dress. That was the happiest day of my life, I simply smiled as I walked down stairs into the kitchen. Then I saw my family. My little boy Monty was helping his mom serve the food, being the oldest of the three. He looked so much like me, right from the personality to the hair and color styles, but his eyes….he had his mother's eyes. The same icey-blue eyes I had fallen for. Crystall and Xaver, however, were the twins. They had my wife's hair and eyes, but Crystalls personality was more matching to mine while Xaver took after my wife._

 _"Hello Darling." My spouse greeted me with a kiss on my cheek as I kissed her back, sitting at the table with my family. The night went by without any hassles, besides the occasional bad word thrown or the kids not behaving. But now it was bedtime, and my wife was dealing with the little 'Twinees' as my sister so rightfully called them while I kissed my son goodnight. I managed to manuover my way back to the bedroom, where I found my wife sitting on the bed, nightstand lamp on and book in her hand. I smiled, quickly changing into my night clothes as I climbed in next to her. As if on cue, my wife closed her book and rolled over on top of me. "Hey dear?" She asked in the voice she only used when she wanted something._

 _"Yes?"_

 _She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "What would you say to the idea of having our family get a little bigger?" My eyes widened as I looked up to her._

 _"How much bigger?" Breakthroughs in science had allowed for lesbian couples the ability to have a child without the need of a sperm donor and as we had done it twice, with one of those times ending in twins, we never had to worry about what could go wrong._

 _"Oh, maybe just….one more child?" I smiled, thinking of the chance of having a fourth child. I pulled her close and kissed her ear, nipping her earlobe._

 _"I'd say….It's my time to carry the child." My wife pulled back._

 _"Ruby, you know how much pain you went through the first time." I rolled my eyes._

 _"You had to go through twice the pain I did popping out the twins. Please Weiss, let me." Weiss rolled her eyes, but after feeling my lips along her neck, she couldn't say no to me. "Good. Now that we have that settled, seeing as how my story quota is done for the year, you don't have any meeting tomorrow and the kids are passed out…." I wiggled my eyebrows and said no more. With a smirk on her face and her lips on my neck, Weiss reached out….and killed the lights._

 _A year later, little Rot Winter Rose was born…._

 _ **0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**_

 **Author's Note: HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF CHRIST! I've been working on this since Christmas and just got it done now! (Jan. 28, 2016) Boy was this story something interesting to do and certainly dwarfs any other one short I have ever, or will ever, write. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic buddy and I hope you have a wonderful birthday and let it be joyous!**

 **Noble XI Bishop**

" **Tucker did it." -Caboose**


End file.
